Taking All the Shattered Ones
by struckbydaydreams
Summary: Percy and Oliver see each other for the first time at the Battle of Hogwarts for the first time since they broke up two years ago. Percy/Oliver Written for the OTP Bootcamp Challenge Genres: Romance, Tragedy, and Hurt/Comfort


Taking All the Shattered Ones

Challenge: OTP Bootcamp Challenge

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Trajedy

Rating: T

Pairing: Percy/Oliver

Prompt: Carcass

Summary: Percy and Oliver see each other for the first time at the Battle of Hogwarts for the first time since they broke up two years ago. Percy/Oliver Written for the OTP Bootcamp Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and anything in Italics is a direct quote from the book.

* * *

_"Rookwood!"_ Percy shouted running away from where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting with Fred. Percy refused to admit that Fred was dead, that he was no longer there, that it was his body that he and Ron had been crying over. When Percy finally traced down Rookwood and began dueling with him he thought he saw a familiar head of brown hair - he was almost hit by a curse from the Death Eater before turning back to the matter at hand.

Oliver was dueling one of the Death Eaters - he believed he had heard someone call him Dolohov- when he heard a familiar shout and saw a flash of red hair. 'It can't be' Oliver thought as Dolohov pushed their duel into the next corridor.

When the two of them finished their duels they sat down both out of breathe. Oliver was in an empty corridor while Percy hid himself in a dark alcove. They were there when Voldemort made his announcement,_ "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of you dead with dignity. Treat you injured._

_"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die rather than face me yourself. I shall wait one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recomences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

When the Death Eaters had left the floor Percy and Oliver left their hiding places and headed down to the Great Hall. There Percy found his family, Molly ran over to Percy and hugged him saying, "Oh Percy, we were so worried about you. Where's Ron and Fred? Are they with you?"

"Mum, Fred's dead. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were there when he died. I'm sorry. I ran off to try to avenge him and I haven't seen Ron since," Percy said hugging her back and crying into her shoulder. Fred's body was soon brought into the Hall along with Tonks, Lupin, and Lavender Brown. Not long after they brought in the body Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived. George was kneeling at Fred's head with Molly spread across his chest sobbing. Arthur sat next to her stroking her hair while crying. Fleur, Bill, and Percy were standing together crying while Ginny stood by herself. Ron and Hermione walked over. Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug and cried along with her. Fleur, Bill, and Percy flung an arm around Ron's shoulder. No one noticed Harry standing in the doorway. Harry quickly left leaving the family to grieve alone.

Oliver was helping Neville and the others carry the dead and injured into the Great Hall. The two had just gone onto the grounds and found Colin Creevey and were carrying him inside when Neville bumped into something. _"You know what? I can manage him alone, Neville," _Oliver said while heaving Colin over his shoulder and into the Great Hall.

When he arrived he saw the Weasley's standing in a huddle amongst the dead. He walked over after depositing Colin and saw they were huddled around Fred. Oliver froze in shock. Percy walked over to Oliver, wrapped his arms around his neck, and started sobbing again. "Sh, sh, Perce," Oliver said attempting to comfort him and himself at the same time. Oliver wasn't sure when he started crying but when Percy pulled away he pointed it out. Oliver wiped away the tears before saying, "I'm sorry Perce."

"I haven't heard anyone call me that since we broke up two years ago. It's sat that this is how we meet up again isn't it," Percy replied. While the two were talking Hermione, Fleur, Bill, Ron, and Ginny left to go help the others. The couple was still there with Molly, Arthur, and George when they heard Voldemort for the third time that night: _"__Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone._

_"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

Everyone in the Hall and on the grounds gathered in the court yard. When Mcgonagall saw Harry dead she screamed, _"No!"_ It was one of the most terrifying things her students and ex-students had ever heard say. Bellatrix started laughing at Mcogonagall's despair.

_"No!"_

_"No!"_

_"Harry! HARRY!" _

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny screamed. They're screams triggered everyone else; the crowd was screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until  
_ "SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!_

_"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"_

_"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more._

_"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was a relish in his voice for the lie. "killed while trying to save himself -"_

But Voldemort stopped Neville had charged at him. Voldemort disarmed him and knocked him to the ground while laughing.

_"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"_

_Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"_

_"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists._

_"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly._

_"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."_

_"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold._

_"Very well," said Voldemort. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it."_

Voldemort waved his wand and seconds later something flew out of one of the shattered windows of the school. Voldemort shook the object and revealed it to be the Sorting Hat.

_"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slythering, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"_

_He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. There were movements from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay._

_"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames._

_Screams split the dawn, and Neville was a flame, rooted to the spot, unable to move. _

_They heard uproar from the distant boundary of the school as what sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and pelted toward the castle, uttering loud war cries. At the same time, Grawp came lumbering around the side of the castle and yelled, "HAGGER!" His cry was answered by roars from Voldemort's giants: They ran at Grawp like bull elephants making the earth quake. Then came hooves and the twangs of bows, and arrows were suddenly falling amongst the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting their surprise. _

_In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle - The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd or the sounds of the clashing giants or of the stampeding centaurs, and yet, it seemed to draw every eye. With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet. _

_"HARRY!" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY... WHERE'S HARRY?" Chaos reigned. The charging centaurs were scattering the Death Eaters, everyone was feeling the giants' stamping feet, and nearer and nearer thundered the reinforcements that had come from who knew where. Thestrals and Buckbeak scratched at Voldemort's giants while Grawp punched and pummeled them and now the wizards, defenders of Hogwarts and Death Eaters alike were being forced back into the castle. Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott, into the Great Hall, where they joined the fight already flourishing inside it._

Charlie and Slughorn were leading other families and friends of every Hogwarts student and the shopkeepers and homeowners of Hogsmeade with the centaurs Bane, Ronan, and Magorian following.

_The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the entrance hall, screaming and waving carving knives and cleaver, and at their head, the locker of Regulus Black bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher, his bullfrog's voice audible even above this din: "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shim of Death Eaters their tiny faces alive with malice._

_Voldemort was in the center of the battle, and he was striking and smiting all within reach. _

Yaxley was slammed to the floor by George and Lee Jordan, Dolohov fell with a scream at Flitwick's hands, Walden Macnair was thrown across the room by Hagrid, hit the stone wall opposite, and slide unconscious to the ground. Ron and Neville brought down Fenrir Greyback. Aberforth stunned Rookwood, Arthur and Percy were fighting Thicknesse, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were running through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son.

_Voldemort was now dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, Kingsley all at once, and there was a cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him - Bellatrix was still fighting too, fifty yards away from Voldemort, and like her master she dueled three at once: Hermione, Ginny and Luna, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them, and Harry's attention was diverted as a Killing Curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch -_

_"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"_

_Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms, Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of the new challenger._

_"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the three girls, and with a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. Molly Weasley's wand slashed and twisted, and Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became hot and cracked; both woman were fighting to kill._

_"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"_

_Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly._

_"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master, capering as Molly's curses danced around her. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"_

_"You will never touch our children again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley._

_Bellatrix laughed the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil. Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's constricted arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemord screamed. McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb, Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley._

Harry protected Molly and fought Voldemort while everyone else stood and watched. Harry taunted Voldemort the whole time before asking him for remorse and killing him. When Harry defeated Voldemort people started to scream and cheer. Ron and Hermione were the first to reach Harry and they immediately hugged him. Then Luna, Ginny, and Neville, and then all the Weasleys and Hagrid, and Kingsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout. People were congratulating Harry while up and down the country the Imperiused were "waking up", Death Eaters were either fleeing or being captured, and the innocent in Azkaban were being released. Kingsley had been named temporary Minister of Magic. Voldemort's body was moved out of the hall and McGonagall replaced the House tables. People were scattered about sitting together: teachers and students, ghosts and parents, centaurs and house-elves. Firenze was laying recovering in the cover and Grawp was watching through a broken window while people were throwing food into his mouth laughing. Ginny was sitting with her head resting on Molly's shoulder, Neville was talking to a bunch of admirers while the sword of Gryffindor sat next to him. The Malfoys sat in a corner not sure if they were welcome or not. Family and friends were reuniting throughout the Hall.

Oliver walked over to where Percy sat with the rest of his family asking, "Percy, can I talk to you, alone, for a minute?" Percy looked at his family who nodded their approval before following Oliver outside.

"Oliver what is it-" Percy began to ask, but was cut off by Oliver full on kissing him. Percy didn't respond for a few minutes, but then realized what was going on and eagerly kissed him back. "I'm sorry," Percy said when they broke apart, "I was a fool. I was a Ministry loving git who doesn't deserve anyone as good as you Oliver."

"Percy, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have walked out on you. I've spent the last two years miserable and wishing that I had never left, and after tonight and worrying that you wouldn't make it I have one question for you: Percy Ignatius Weasley would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

"Of course," Percy replied kissing Oliver when the two broke apart Pery said, "Why is that we always end up together after some major victory?"

"You consider when we won the Quidditch Cup a major victory?" Oliver asked.

"It was one for you, the rest of the team, and the whole House, so yes Oliver I do," Percy replied slipping his hand into Oliver's and dragging him back to the Great Hall saying, "Come on, we need to tell the rest of the family.


End file.
